


Elevator Music

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, fem!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Elevator Music

The question Jongin really wants to know the answer to is whether she should suffer wearing her heels or holding them. She's ashamed of Jongin from last night for wearing them knowing she would suffer in the morning, but it's no matter. She's a different woman now. Grown up, less shallow, full of experience and understanding. She now knows that even though the heels make her legs and ass look great, it doesn't mean she should wear them, especially if she's planning to be out the whole night.

  
For now, she just holds them loosely with her fingertips hooked on the backs. Her legs and ass are too sore to feel sexy wearing them, and it's probably bad luck to ever feel unsexy wearing her Seduction Shoes.

  
The hallways in the boy's dorm always smell unsettling for some reason, as if multiple people farted in the same confined space some time ago and never aired it out. She tries not to think about it and inhales through her mouth as she rounds the bend to where the elevators are, and lets out her breath in an audible groan.

  
"The elevators are down?" There's a man squatting next to the partially open doors, his tool belt jingling a little when he glances back at the sound.

"Yup," chirps the elevator guy, with so much pep that Jongin is taken aback. It was way too early to be this cheerful, Jongin knows because she made sure of that so she wouldn't run into anyone on her way back to her dorm.

"Is it gonna be a while?"

“This shouldn’t take long, but you could take the stairs if you’re in a hurry.”

Jongin gives a half shrug, though the elevator man can't see it. “Nah, I’ll wait. My feet are sore.”

“Suit yourself,” he says, picking at the bottom of the elevator. Neither speaks for a little bit, and Jongin shuffles around awkwardly. She fumbles with her dress and clears her throat a little.

"What's wrong with the elevator?" she asks.

"It's the doors. It's always the doors. See, I thought the problem was that the gibs were broken, which wouldn't be surprising since it's been awhile since this elevator's last check up, but I think it's actually much simpler than that. There's something stuck in the sill and it's been messing with the doors closing."

Jongin blinks. "What's the sill?"

He turns to look behind himself for a quick second and makes a vague gesture for her to come see. When she shuffles over so she’s standing just behind him, he points at the bottom of the elevator at the metal path the doors would follow when they close.

"See these grooves? I'm saying there's something stuck there so the doors can't slide closed."

"Oh," Jongin trails off. "That doesn't seem like much of an issue, though."

He hums his agreement. "It really isn't."

"Are the problems usually this straightforward?"

He shakes his head. "A lot of the issues are harder to fix, like if the problem was what I originally thought I would have had to replace the things on the bottom of the doors, here," he points. "But I guess I got lucky this time."  
Before she could reply, he does something that suddenly kicks the elevator doors into motion, sliding shut, and he whistles as he sticks whatever he’s working with back into his belt. When he stands up, Jongin is struck by how tall he is, and she also gets a good long look at him. His round eyes, easy grin, and the way his ears stick out all give him a boyish look, and for a second she wishes her conquest from last night looked this good.

“Nice job,” she says as she steps around him to press the elevator button.  
He’s already backing away. “Thanks,” he says. Unlike most people who see her during her walk of shame, he looks away as he says it, seemingly shy now that he doesn’t have anything else to occupy his attention. “I’ll see you around?”

Jongin nods as she walks into the elevator and waves goodbye with the hand not holding her shoes. As he disappears behind the closing doors, she thinks to herself that a stranger seeing her in this state was nowhere as mortifying as she’d have guessed.

Still, she’s waking up even earlier next time.


End file.
